


Sequel to My Forever Valentine

by BellaWolfe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Akii Kuroo, April Fools' Day, I STAN Kuroken, I felt like writing sequels, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaWolfe/pseuds/BellaWolfe
Summary: After Kuroo leaves, Kenma meets a child and is reminded of himself and Kuroo when they were kids.He adopts her.The cat fam gets back together for Spring Break.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Sequel to My Forever Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberryoongii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryoongii/gifts).



Around 5 AM, Kuroo awoke. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't see Kenma for another two months.

"Kitten?" He whispered, trying to wake Kenma.

Kenma awoke, his amber eyes slowly taking in the morning scene.

"Daddy's leaving?" Kenma asked, a clear lilt of sadness in his usually emotionless voice which he used on almost a daily basis.

"Yes, Kitten. I promise he'll be back, okay?"

"Okay Daddy." Kenma leaned out of bed to kiss Kuroo one last time before he left.

Kuroo steps outside, waving lazily. Kenma's bodyguard almost immediately rushes in.

"Sir, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I would like you to leave my room." The bodyguard steps back outside and closes the door.

Kenma sighs. Watering the roses he just recieved, he got himself ready for whatever the day would be throwing at him.  
\--  
Akii ran into the street. I have to get out of here!, she thought, running away from the street which had the orphanage she just escaped from. The women were trying to get her off her Switch, one which was her only connection to her biological parents. Starting her Switch, she walked towards the nearest place, where she could sit and play without being caught. As she ran, she wasn't looking ahead and she ran into Kenma, who was walking along the street just then. Her eyes glimmered like stars when she saw him, knowing him from a magazine her parents had once shown her about successful people and how she would never reach their level. His bodyguard looked infuriated at the fact that a nine-year old ran into Kenma Kozume, but the said man looked quite amused.

"Hi, sir..." Akii said, quite scared of talking to him in person.

"Hi. What's your name?" Kenma's voice reached a warmth he hadn't used in public for seven years.

"Akii, sir." She looked a little less uncomfortable.

Kenma examined her. She had long, dark brown hair, with strands of blonde randomly placed in her hair. Her eyes were an odd amber color which were only present in his and Kuroo's. She looked no more than ten, and she wore a grey hoodie over a tee and a skirt. Her boots were made of fur, which made Kenma suspect she came from a rich household. 

"Do you have parents?" He asked. 

"They put me in for adoption, sir." She responded, tears beginning to form in her face.

Kenma thought for a second. Her hair was styled in a long, wavy ponytail. She reminded Kenma of Kuroo and himself, back when they were kids.

"Bodyguard."  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Get my car to the adoption center where this girl resides." He said, looking at Akii.  
"But, sir, your meetings for this morning?"  
"I want them all rescheduled."  
"Sir, you can't do--"  
"I am the CEO, you have no authority to say what I can and cannot do with the meeting in my company."  
"Yes, sir. I will inform your secretary."  
"Quickly."

Kenma turned to Akii. "Where do you live, Akii?" His voice softened.  
"Across the street, sir."  
"Call me Kenma, Akii."  
"Y-yes, Ken-kenma." Akii stuttered over her words a few times.

Once they reached the orphanage, Kenma said hello, and suddenly made an announcement.  
"I will adopt Akii."  
Akii's eyes widened. She smiled, excited that the Kenma Kozume she looked up to would be looking after her every day.

In the balmy Spring weather, a new family was formed for the businessman and a young child. It made the news that Kenma seemed to be single and still adopted a child. Everyone wanted to know if he could possibly be hiding someone else from the eyes of the public.

April came around, and businesses were closing for a week. The buzz about Kenma had been stopped by the game between Japan and Argentina, namely because the duo of Shoyo Hinata and his very own partner Tobio Kageyama would be playing against former opponent Tooru Oikawa, in a national game. Kenma could not thank the volleyball world more, for letting him meet so many people he had grown relatively close with, back when Bouncing Ball was just an idea. Not many people really cared about him as much anymore, so when Kuroo returned, no one saw it, minus Akii, who was dining her lunch when she first met her other parent.

"Kitten, I'm home!" Kuroo called, knocking on the door of the apartment. Kenma turned to Akii.

"Akii. Outside this door is Tetsuro Kuroo. You think I am Kenma Kozume, correct?"

Akii nodded, still eating.

"I am Kenma Kuroo. Kozume is my business formality."

"Wait- so you're married to him?" Akii asked, speaking up from her food.

"Yes, but you have to keep it a secret. You cannot tell anyone."

"And I live here, so technically I am Akii Kuroo."

"Yes. You will tell people Kozume, however, just like me."

"Cool.” Akii went back to her food, and Kenma let Kuroo in, smiling.

"Kitten, what took you so long. Your bodyguard almost came for me."   
Kenma rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you were scared of him pushing you out of here."

"I was! I thought I wasn't gonna see you all week."

"I'm going to Chiyoda." Kenma said.

"Why, Kitten?" Kuroo looked a little sad.

"Akii wants to live there, so I told my bodyguard I would permanently move there with her." Kenma plainly responded.

Kuroo's eyes darkened over. "Who is she, where is she, and why is she living in our house." His tone was that which he might have used on a victim of his capture. It didn't faze Kenma, as he knew it was an elaborate prank.

"She's just a new friend I made over the past two months. While you weren't here, Daddy. She's beautiful, by the way. She's only living there forever, but I'll always prioritize you over her."

Kuroo's eyes grew considerably darker. Opening every cabinet large enough to fit a person, he scanned the entire apartment for a girl. Eventually, he found the kitchen, where a nine-year old Akii was enjoying a bowl of mochi. His eyes blinked in absolute confusion for a second, and then he heard Kenma laugh from the other room, coming to join him in the kitchen. 

"Happy belated April Fools, Kuro."

"What happened to my pet name?"

"You don't get it when Akii's present."

"That's fair."

Akii spoke up. "Nice to meet you, Dad."  
Kuroo looked flustered. "Why did she just call me dad? You adopted her without asking me?"

Kenma shrugged. "She reminded me of us as kids," he said, smiling faintly.

"I see. How exactly, Kitten, do you plan on taking care of her?" He asked, walking over to Akii.

"The exact same way I have been for the past month."

Kuroo's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing. "See you at home then, my Kittens."

And leaving his signature feline smirk on his face, he strode out of the building.  
Kenma knew where he would be going next. And man, was he finally glad to be going home, with the two people who understood him better than even his parents at this point.  
The high-rise business hotel in Shibuya was only going to be home for another day. Kenma would be taking Akii to Chiyoda, and based on what he just saw, Kuroo would be there as well.  
\--  
The house hadn't been touched. Of course, occasionally cleaned, but everything revealing Kenma's personal life had been kept in the safe which he hid it in when he last left. Bringing those photos out, he remembered the times he would go home with Kuroo, face stuck in his Switch, after a long afternoon of practice. Kuroo, back then, would let him sit and do whatever he wanted while he did his homework, before crawling over next to him and just chilling there until Kenma went home for the evening. He hadn't shown anyone except Shoyo and Kuroo himself these photos. He kept them for when Kuroo went out, just in case, once, he never returned.

Around dinner, the three sat at the table. April had brought Spring to Tokyo, and the Blossom trees outside their home were full of flowers waiting for Summer. Kenma and Kuroo kept a small chatter of conversation, and Akii spoke in now and then, asking questions about her new life.

After dinner, the roses still sat, fresh as ever, in a vase on the living room table. Kuroo and Kenma were sleeping quietly on one end of the couch, the TV blaring with news. Akii, walking in, turned the TV off, and joined her new family.

Cats they truly were, huddled into each other for warmth and comfort.


End file.
